None of the Above (episode)
None of the Above is the seventh episode of Driver: You Are The Wheelman. It is the seventh episode of Season 1. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) tells Millie (Lorraine Bracco) and Melissa (Edie Falco) that the jobs have retrieved the right way that is right and then they agree to it being right and then they say yes. He tells them see you later. He goes to the car. He meets Braden (Michael Imperioli), Lyle (Dominic Chianese), Papi (Vincent Pastore) and Gregory (Steven Van Zandt). He takes them to a imports to know how things work. He tells them go to work. He guides them to work. He knows that a group of baller gangsters arrived and then Lamar kills them and then he protects them and then gets them to a safe place. He tells Lyle that I know your being a good man and then he says I am Lamar now thank you. He and Lyle goes to meet Bob (Tony Sirico) to give him more instructions so that way he can transition things into be it. Bob tells Lamar that it was George who was taken by Gregory and then he tells Bob I'm onto rescue George. He drives to Gregory's location. He fights Gregory and then he throws him off and then he rescues George (Robert Iler) to help the rescue be clear. He and George has a group of thugs and then George beats them up and then kills them with a night stick and then he escapes with George. He takes George home to be safe. He and George tells Lyle it's a good day to know. He, George and Lyle tells Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler), Olivia (Nancy Marchand), Garrick (Richard Romanus) and Barbara (Drea de Matteo). He goes to meet Merchant (Al Sapienza) and then Merchant tells Lamar that you are offering me to do the job for yourself and then he says wait what. He goes and then he goes to greet Merchant and then tells him you don't mess with me because that worries me and then Merchant messes with Lamar and then leaves the area. He goes to tell Jeffrey (Tony Darrow) that the lines are crooked enough and then Jeffrey tells Lamar on how you did and then he tells him I did fine and then he punches Jeffrey in the face and then he only has 10% lives of health left and then he is taken by Papi for punishment and then Papi lets Jeffrey live. He tells Juan (George Loros) that the worst news is you and then he finds Steve (Joe Badalucco Jr.) who is looking in for the pride thing and then he tells him what were you doing to me and then he says I payed a fine and then Steve says good you just listen to me and then he says no. He leaves Steve's area. He goes to meet Carson (Frank Santorelli) who knows this as an advice. He tells Carson that this is a made man idea and then Lamar says right and then he says your the bad guy and I'm the good guy. He agrees and tells Carson this. *He finds a mafia man named Dr. Cress (Sam Coppola) who controls Papi and then Papi arrives and then Papi looks over and then Papi shoots Dr. Cress and then Lamar leaves and gets away from Papi and then escapes his area. He goes to meet a kid named Bruce (Brian Geraghty) in order to influence things in the right way and then Bruce tells Lamar good day for you to get here and then Lamar tells Bruce I know I'm here and I am very happy to see you and then he says nice meeting and nice time. He tells Bruce that I gotta go to the next thing and then Bruce tells Lamar okay. He goes to find a biker named Brody (Will McCormack) who is on hybrid bike gang levels and then he tells Brody that I need things to be intense exactly and then the bikers arrive and then Lamar kills the bikers and then Brody runs and escapes. He goes to meet Donald Craigs (Ed Crasnick) who is going to think he is going to fear on himself and lose faith and then Lamar says did you fear and lose faith and then Donald Craigs says I did and then he joins in the bike gang as a soldier and then the bike gang arrive and then Donald Craigs kills them and then he catches Donald Craigs for doing it. He goes to meet a gangster named Hugh Jackson (Joseph R. Gannascoli) who is a night agent who is going to serve his life as a gangster for his own life and then Lamar tells him that it must be done. He goes to meet Claudia Becker (Barbara Haas) who is going to give the right information on it and then Claudia Becker tells Lamar about the job's being done and then he gives her the iep thing. He tells Claudia Becker bye and then he tells Hugh Jackson that the job should be a spread and then he leaves. He goes to meet Aujay (Timothy Nolen) who is a cuban gangster and then he finds out that the arrival was made by him and then he kills Aujay and then he leaves and then picks up the cash from him and then collects 5$. He meets Becky (Barbara Lavelle) who is collecting the dollar bill for him and then he collects the dollar bill for himself and then takes it to his car. He goes to tell Lyle that the things can be right and to pay them and then they drive in town. He and Lyle meets Felix (Robert Anthony Lavalle) who gives the right coins in identity to do this right and then he points the gun at Lamar and then Lamar kills Felix with one shot and then leaves. He escapes with Lyle and then gets away with him. He and Lyle has a speed car racer named Christopher (Frank Pando) who is a irish hoodlum and then the irish hoodlums follow them and then the irish hoodlums gets out of the car and then Lyle kills the irish hoodlums and then Lamar kills Christopher with one shot and then he returns to Lyle. He and Lyle meets a exotic car employee named Sally Grieco (Annika Pergament) who is going to give the bonds to them and then they get it right. He goes to meet Rosetta (Brooke Marie Procida) who is going to give the dollar and then he gets a dollar from Rosetta as an award. *He and Lyle meet at lunch and then they talk to Millie, Melissa and George who knows that they are talking about this and then a mafia CIA agent named Bert (Bill Richardone) arrives to be a mafia undercover and then Millie kills Bert who is a mafia CIA agent because he is going to grab her. He goes to the restroom and then he meets a corrupt FBI agent named Cassian (Matt Servitto) who is going to give information on the mob and along with Lamar and then Lamar tells Cassian no I don't want to join the mob and then he says you have to and then he says no let it go and then he punches Cassian in the face and then Cassian says what was that for and then he leaves him into a bathroom and then Papi goes inside to watch over him and then he holds Cassian down to the ground. He puts on the video and then he watches it and then he knows that a new mexican gangster named Vigor (Bruce Smolanoff) arrives to find out. He tells Vigor that the riot thing is not done yet and then he kills Vigor and then he leaves him on the ground dead and then talks to George. He meets Ivy (Anna DeMergis), Lucky (Anthony DeSando), Traci (Lynda Lenet) and Sonny (Vinny Vella). He tells Sonny that everything you do is the way to watch out for things that get crooked in the way and then Sonny bans Lamar and then throws him out of the diner. He is whacked by Sonny and then he throws Sonny to the side of the wall and then he puts his hand up and then stops fighting. He tells Sonny did you find anything poplular and then Sonny says no I know I'm here and then he says yes. He goes to meet a thug capo named Schroder (Joseph Siravo), Milla (Laila Robbins). He goes to meet a kid named Vincent (Rocco Sisto) who knows the way of biology to get it done right. He goes to meet a psycho named Dr. Hsin (David Beach) and then he kills Dr. Hsin. He finds a porn man named Gilbert (Paul Albe) who is looking into the collections. He fights and beats up Gilbert and then he kills him with a fling shot. He goes to tell Berta (Shirl Bernheim) to get things for help and then he guides her to her car. He goes to tell Naudia (Madeline Blue) who is looking out for him gives him the answer and then he guides her to a community. In the commnity hall He tells Naudia to not move and then he gets to the next thing. He goes to meet a kid named Simon (Scott Cumberbatch) who is observing him the right idea and then he tells him good job Simon and then he takes Simon home. He goes to meet Mikhail (Anthony Fusco) who is observing the right idea. He tells Mikhail to do this and then he pulls out the gas tank and then he destroy's Simon's bike with gas can and then Simon pulls out a gun and kills Mikhail where he destroyed his bike. He goes to find a scavenger named Simmons (Rob Grippa) and Cop Merchant (Jason Hauser). He goes to Cranston (Michael B. Jordan) who is the young kid and then he beats up Simmons because he is a villian and then Lamar kills Simmons and then Cop Merchant. He finds Archie (Gregory Perrelli) who is not welcome to do these things and then he kills Archie. He finds Wang (Nick Raio) who is a killing leader and then he kills Wang with a headshot. He finds out that Pappy (Steve Santosusso) is a cannibal and then he kills Pappy with a shot. He finds a bodyguard named Robby (Tim Williams), Bruno (Rick Collins), Krasinsky (Tim Realbuto), Christian (Tim Realbuto) and Goggins (Tony Ray Rossi). He tells a kid named Siff (Antonio Robles) to protect things and then Lamar kills Robby, Bruno, Krasinsky, Christian and Goggins and then leaves. Deaths *Thugs. *Dr. Cress. *Bikers. *Aujay. *Felix. *Christopher. *Irish Hoodlums. *Bert. *Vigor. *Simmons. *Cop Merchant. *Wang. *Pappy. *Robby. *Bruno. *Krasinsky. *Christian. *Goggins.